


Look to Me so I Can See the Sun

by coffeegoose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Captain Dex, Dex's family is Not Nice, Friends to Lovers, Frog Pile, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nursey and Dex get together senior year, Nursey takes care of Dex, The Frogs' Senior Year, dex recites poetry this time, its very very gay and soft, poetry of the poetry, they kind of simp tbh, theyve been in love the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegoose/pseuds/coffeegoose
Summary: So doing the obviously clear thing to do, Dex was officially kicked out of not only his home, but his town.He’s not incredibly upset over this per se, but… Well, he’s an honest-to-god broke college student. Also having good food, not working hundreds of hours in a sweaty garage, and possibly living on the streets was a sure-fire way to add a heavy burden upon Dex’s shoulders.He knows he should tell somebody, but being the way he is, he couldn’t trouble someone like that. Additionally, he wouldn’t ever be able to repay a debt worthy of a life. He can always stay at the Haus, he is captain now after all. One big downside to staying in the Haus by himself, though. He’s an honest-to-god broke college student. And he can’t afford the cost of air conditioning. The Haus would slow cook him alive.So for now, even though “now” is only one week before he’s technically supposed to be heading home, he will rest his head on a comfy pillow and somewhat cozy mattress, dammit.(aka: Dex is kicked out, and Nursey helps him out. they are gay...)
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	Look to Me so I Can See the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy! here she is ladies! the Nurseydex fic that has been my creative explosion for the past month...
> 
> I poured my heart and soul into this and I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> as always, these characters are Ngozi's!

Sleeping is the easiest part of the day. Nothing is better than laying your weary head on a pillow that’s been shaped to fit your head; the day’s worth of stress is forgotten the minute your eyelids close. When dreams overtake reality, you can step away from all troubles, and allow the human mind to mend any hurt. In the most logical sense, Dex loves sleeping. There’s another reason he likes to sleep though. If Dex is cozy in bed, huddled beneath too many blankets, he doesn’t have to address his situation: He doesn’t have a home to return to this summer.

Naturally, Dex knew it was bound to happen. Not a single Poindexter, and there’s a lot of them, will let him stay with them this summer. No one wants to stain their white church clothes with the colors of Dex’s sexuality. If the town found out that the Good Catholic Poindexters have a gay in the family, and even more harshly, help him out, there would be an uproar. With the authority his family has within his hometown, news like this would tarnish any respect they’ve built up over several generations. So doing the obviously clear thing to do, Dex was officially kicked out of not only his home, but his town.

He’s not _incredibly_ upset over this per se, but… Well, he’s an honest-to-god broke college student. Also having good food, not working hundreds of hours in a sweaty garage, and possibly living on the streets was a sure-fire way to add a heavy burden upon Dex’s shoulders.

He knows he should tell somebody, but being the way he is, he couldn’t trouble someone like that. Additionally, he wouldn’t ever be able to repay a debt worthy of a life. He can always stay at the Haus, he is captain now after all. One big downside to staying in the Haus by himself, though. He’s an honest-to-god broke college student. And he can’t afford the cost of air conditioning. The Haus would slow cook him alive.

So for now, even though “now” is only one week before he’s _technically_ supposed to be heading home, he will rest his head on a comfy pillow and somewhat cozy mattress, dammit. 

**_________**

Day one of the final week. Dex begins the mental checklist:

_One. get ready for the day_

_Two. make breakfast so Chowder remembers to eat before he goes to the airport_

_Three. Run then abs_

_Four. make sure Nursey doesn’t wander off too far from the Haus And Die._

_Five. Avoid The Problem._

Despite not wanting to abandon the bed's warmth, he forces his feet onto the wooden floors. He tries not to think he’s hurting the bed's feelings by leaving. Once he’s standing, socks sliding a little bit against the smooth flooring, he takes out his retainers. He should probably clean them before he “leaves”. Being a morning person, he has a slight kick in his step as he walks to the bathroom. Nursey would chirp him to hell and back if he saw him like this. Once he’s there he pees, washes his hands, brushes his teeth, and puts on deodorant before marching down the stairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, the reminder that Bitty is gone punches him square in the jaw. There are no homemade waffles on the counter already waiting to be devoured and no eggs that need help being scrambled. It’s all up to Dex next year.

Step by step, Dex cleans the coffee machine, replacing the filter and rinsing out the pot three times before brewing the coffee. As the aroma of breakfast fills the kitchen, so do the Haus residents. Chowder is the first one there. Routinely, he sits at the second bar stool after grabbing a mug of caffeine. Once he’s gone through social media Chowder is typically rather hungry, so Dex slides him a plate stacked with pancakes.

“Thank god you can cook, Dex,” he swallows before continuing “I tried making toast once and accidentally set the bread on fire.”

“First off, chew with your mouth closed, you heathen. Secondly, that’s incredibly sad but I’ll teach you how to make at least a good slice of toast.”

“Chow, you can’t be as bad as me,” Nursey said walking into the kitchen. He took the first bar seat next to Chowder. “Tried cooking french toast and it burnt so bad, my moms never let me cook again.”

Wanting to ignore the awful cooking skills of his friends, Dex decided it was Nursey’s turn for breakfast and began loading up a plate for both himself and Nursey. On his way to the chair he also poured a mug of coffee for them as well. No sugar for Nursey, whereas Dex loads his up with creamer and a packet of truvia. The team still chirps him for liking his coffee sweet.

With Nursey on Chow’s left, Dex takes the seat to the right; if Dex is being honest, he’s glad they let him sit in the third seat everyday. The third seat for some reason makes Dex extremely happy. Finishing off breakfast, they all begin to clean the kitchen.

“Chowder, is all of your stuff packed?” Dex asked.

“Yeah. I just have to bring it downstairs. We don’t have to leave until 10:30 so we’ve got about an hour. Frog pile?”

Nursey and Dex looked at each other before promptly tackling Chowder to the ground. While the kitchen floor isn’t exactly the comfiest place for group cuddles, Dex thinks none of them could be bothered. When the hour reaches its end, the three of them take turns picking one another up.

Out of the three frogs, only Dex has a car, so naturally they piled into his truck. It’s not incredibly ancient or anything, but there is a fair share of damage. But, she gets the job done so who is Dex to complain? The back seat is small, and both Chowder and Nursey are not, so they play rock, paper, scissors over who will suffer in the trucks dungeon. 

“The fates hate me! What have I ever done?” Nursey complained. Despite whining over it, he squished into the back in what seems to be a semi-comfortable position.

Dex makes sure everyone is wearing their seatbelts before igniting the engine. With a slight chuckle and then a roar, the truck starts up and they’re on the way to Boston Airport. The drive is easy, one Dex has made several times over the past three years. Within no time, Chowder is seen off at his gate with extra hugs to go. Dex may or may not have also snuck in some of Chowder’s favorite cookies into his carry-on.

The drive back to Samwell is peaceful. Nursey is more than thankful to be in the front seat now. There isn’t an awkward air anymore like last year, when they’d just learned to become friends, when they didn’t yet know how to speak on common ground. It felt as though whatever words swelling in the back of their minds was being choked back down their throat, just because of a horrid fear that someone would hurt the other. Thankfully, texting throughout the summer, and eventually facetiming as well, allowed them to relearn one another in a safer way. The freshman which had met were long gone by summer's end, and both Dex and Nursey had grown into better versions of themselves; Dex even considers Nursey his best friend. After Chowder of course. This year’s drive home is genuinely comfortable, and they joke and laugh and sing along to the radio.

Dex tries to ignore the thought in his head that says _you’re gonna mess this up because you won’t speak to him all summer._ Dex knows that isn’t true, yeah charging his phone may be scarce but he will do everything in his power to keep what he has. _You’re dumb and shut up_ Dex supplies to himself. He must be making a face, because Nursey pipes up.

“What’s wrong, man? You seem stressed. Like, more than the use’.”

“Ah, it’s nothing. Just ready for my run. Which you’re coming on, lazy-ass.” He can’t know.

“Yeah, yeah. And just so it’s in your head again, I’m here if you’ve ever gotta talk.” Nursey smiled so brightly, it almost hurt.

But then, while on his run in the humidity of Samwell, he realized this is even more painful. They pushed four miles and at a consistent pace, so by the time they arrived at the Haus, both were in great pain and absolutely drenched in sweat. 

“I was going to do abs as well today, but--” Dex swallows his spit which is thick with dehydration “I’m too damn worn out from that run.”

“I second the ‘no abs motion’ and think we grab some alcohol and sit on the porch.”

“Ayuh, I’m game.”

That’s how Dex and Nursey find themselves almost, but not quite, drink on shitty wine. The late spring air is warm but a light breeze tickles Dex’s neck. It gives him shivers. Sitting on the Haus porch, watching the sun set, has always been a relaxing thing for Dex. However, with only so many days before his life turns upside down, this moment feels like everything to him. Nursey being next to Dex makes it all the merrier. Dex tries, and fails, to ignore his increased heart rate.

Maybe being drunk all week will be easier.

Dex highly doubts that.

Before the wine makes Dex say anything he would come to regret, he shuffles Nursey inside to settle down for the night. Making sure Nursey has had at least a full glass of water, he sends him upstairs to get some sleep. Dex downs his own glass and moves downstairs to change into pajamas. He doesn’t sleep though. His mind is racing far too fast for even his pillow to slow down.

Nursey is going to ask Dex when he’s leaving. And Dex will have to either lie to his best friend, or tell the truth and receive eyes full of pity. Although it would never be outright, Nursey would give him pained glances and sad looks. He wouldn't be able to take it.

**_________**

Day two comes around eventually, after a long night of tossing and worrying. His mental checklist is practically identical to yesterdays but instead of dropping Chowder off at the airport, he will facetime him during lunch. Additionally so, instead of an afternoon run when the air is spewing humidity, Dex will go for his run before breakfast. He hopes the morning air will wipe some of the stress that’s staining his shoulders.

Without much surprise, the run only sheds away some of the worry Dex is currently feeling. It’s been years since he’s prayed, but right now he’s begging to god that Nursey doesn’t ask him about summer plans today. 

Breakfast for two is quickly whipped up. No pancakes this time but extra eggs and bacon; Dex doesn’t want them spoiling in the fridge all summer so they need to be eaten. Nursey has already brewed some coffee by the time Dex arrives inside, so he sips on a cream and sugar loaded cup while the eggs fry in the pan. To Dex, nothing smells better than eggs and bacon cooking on a spring morning. Most of the memories tied to the smell are from the time spent cooking in the kitchen with mom. It’s like eating cake that’s too sweet: the flavour is immaculate but it upsets your stomach.

Nursey takes a deep breath, as if about to speak, drawing Dex’s focus back to the kitchen. _Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say--_ Dex thinks. All that Nursey says is “morphmnnois.”

“Chew with your mouth closed. You and Chowder are nasty.”

Nursey swallows “My eggs were perfect, thanks man. What are we up to today?”

“I was thinking we could go to Annie’s?”

“Yeah! Maybe put on a movie too? GASP! Movie day. That’s what we’re doing.”

“Never say ‘GASP’ out loud again. After three years of this I don’t know how I still put up with it. But ayuh, movie day sounds like a good idea,”

Dex let out an internal sigh of relief. It’s only nine in the morning, on the second day of his final week, and he’s already stressed. This will be quite the roller coaster. With that out of the way for now, Nursey claims that he’s going for a run as well and that Dex should shower so there’s hot water by the time he’s back. Logically Dex agrees, and begins to gather a clean towel and change of clothes. With the warming weather, Dex grabs a pair of shorts, which are knee length skinny jeans covered in rips, and a t-shirt. The shirt is a thin cotton fabric that hugs his shoulders in an attractive way. It’s a maroon red vneck that Nursey gave him earlier this school year. It still faintly smells of him.

By the time Nursey has finished up his run, a whopping two miles for Mr. LazyAss, and showered, Dex has deep cleaned the kitchen. All the cupboards have been dusted and wiped down and now have the correct pots and pans in them. Hopefully the kitchen can smile a little easier now. The team has no respect for kitchen organization. God Bless Their Souls. 

Nursey stomps down the stairs, causing the boards beneath him to creak out in pain. The shoes which are currently tormenting the stairs are faux leather; his jeans--

“Why the fuck are you wearing jeans?”

“Um. maybe because I’m not a crazy person from the Arctics of Maine? Also, it’s called fashion.”

“This is your shirt I’m wearing,” Dex accuses “And you helped me pick out my shorts so I’m being fashionable too.”

“Yeah, well-- don’t change the topic. I look fly as fuck.”

Nursey struck a pose that could rival professional models. He looks incredible. The shirt he’s wearing is a shade of earthy green which Dex almost always finds Nursey wearing; that’s not surprising saying it matches his eye. 

Grabbing their wallets, the two set off for the ten minute walk down to Annie’s. Why drive when it’s so fresh outside? The UV index is high today and it feels great against the pale of his winter skin. Driving would be a shame.

Annie’s is, not shockingly, fairly empty because of Samwell’s lack of population at the moment. Most students left yesterday like Chowder did. Frat row probably has the largest condensed population of students at the moment. Due to the ghost energy of Annie’s, he and Nursey’s seat is open so once they order they plop down next to each other. It’s nice, sitting closely, huddled in a corner booth that feels hidden from the rest of the world; knees brush, and hands trade mini battles over who could touch the other more gently. Don’t even get Dex started on the smiles he and Nursey share--the inherit tenderness isn’t new, it’s been developing over the past school year, but Dex knows Nursey doesn’t look at anyone else that way, and neither does Dex. An upwards tilt on Dex’s lip that’s reserved just for him, colors his face as Nursey’s eyes shine in a way that’s only been directed towards Dex. Whatever they have going on is good, but that doesn’t mean Dex knows what _it_ is.

“How’s your overly-sweet latte, Dexydo?”

“Fucking amazing I don’t know how, even after 3 years of knowing you, you can drink black coffee.” Dex then becomes the human incarnation of the puking emoji. It’s not Dex’s fault for having a sweet tooth. Everyone just assumes that he likes black coffee cause he’s a masculine, CS major from the deadlands of Maine. But no, he would rather die than suffer the bitter soul of black coffee. 

Call Dex cheesy or whatever, but he thinks that talking about everything and nothing with Nursey is the only good thing in the world. Nursey rambles about a few poetry lines flowing around in his head, and Dex listens, intent on soaking in everything he says. There’s a tinge of worry in Dex’s head about missing out on what Nursey has to say, because only god knows when he will be able to hear Nursey again; to see the honest beauty written all over his face, and witness the sincerity in his voice. 

Apparently, some of the worry crosses Dex’s face, because Nursey rubs a thumb down his arm, and tilts his head asking the question “ _are you okay?”_ while physically saying “Hey, let’s go home and relax a little, yeah? Put on a movie or two.” There isn’t pity or anything, but a genuine need to make sure Dex is okay. It causes him to get slightly choked up, so he simply nods in response, his lips pulling into a taut line.

If their hands brush more than a few times on the walk back, that’s between the two of them.

The air conditioning slaps Dex in the face. He’s never been happier to be slapped before. A slight groan escapes past his lips at the cool air within the Haus; he blushes slightly at the fact Nursey has now heard him groan, and that Nursey is _also_ blushing at said groan. 

Nursey pushes out a clearly forced cough, “So… what movie are we thinking?” and thankful for the not-so-subtle change of topic Dex answers “Uh, how about your favorite movie? It’s _Perks of Being a Wallflower_ right?”

The grin which stretches across Nursey’s face is blinding, and he says that’ll work. 

By the time both have changed into sweatpants and gathered up all remaining blankets in the Haus, they’re ready to pull up the movie through Netflix. There’s a lot of space on that nasty-ass couch, but the two of them find each other directly next to the other. Dex’s legs are draped across Nursey’s lap as he leans over, resting his head upon his shoulder, and Nursey has a firm hand spread across Dex’s knees. Dex tries not to think about how Nursey’s thumb is also rubbing soothing circles against the skin of his knees. It’s hard not to take note at the juxtaposition of the soft, lotioned skin of Nursey’s hand and the scraped up dryness of Dex’s leg.

There was once a day, even about a year ago, where he and Nursey would rather be caught dead than cuddling on the couch. Dex can’t even brush this off as A Frog Pile Minus Chowder because, well, even before Chow left, they’d started to become more touchy-feely. Walking to class together? Oh, that’s definitely got some hand brushing action going on. Dex cooking in the kitchen? Well, that’s Nursey sitting on the counter and Dex standing next to him, allowing Nursey to bump his knees against his hips. Accidentally brushing their teeth at the same time? That’s… that’s sustained eye contact through the mirror, finished off with a toothpaste covered smile. The little domestic things, stuff Dex never grew up seeing but had heard in stories about other kids’ parents, have begun to fill up his spare time; he couldn’t even complain about it really, because the lightness of his chest and the calmness of his heart are enough to outweigh the embarrassment of liking your best friend. And personally, Dex thinks, and on more than a few occasions has discussed with Shitty, that there shouldn’t be any shame within liking somebody. It’s bound to happen to a lot of people-- with the team being such a stand up group, too, Dex knows they would never make fun of him for something like this, especially with the knowledge of how far Dex has grown in the past few years.

As the movie begins playing, Nursey will whisper to him where the book made stronger points, or how the movie showcased something better than Mary Oliver did. Sometimes, Nursey will quote a line with in-sync precision. Right down to the voices and movements, he’s got the scene spot on. “You could be an actor. Like, it’s probably too cliche for your New York card but, you could do it.” Dex says.

Nursey chuckles at that, nodding in agreement.

With the movie gathering up time, Dex notices how Nursey carries himself similarly to Charlie. Not in the shy, lonely way that the main character does, but within him, a deep love for the world and the people surrounding it. He’s always known Nursey is an emotionally brilliant guy, but seeing another person act out on a screen, what Nursey has inside him every day, makes Dex more emotional than he probably cares to admit. 

Because Dex’s mouth doesn’t have a filter apparently, he says as much “You’re a lot like Charlie, you know? Like the way you care for even the littlest things,” he swallows thickly, his mouth suddenly dry “and how gentle you are.”

Staring at one another, the room getting dark with a setting sun, and the fact that they haven’t turned on any lights yet (another broke college student thing, he supposes), Dex can see an honest smile begin to form on Nursey’s face. “That means a lot from you, Poindexter. Thank you,” he glances back down to where his hand is resting on Dex’s leg “I’m--” but whatever words were building up in his chest, were stuffed back down his throat with a heavy swallow, just like Dex’s. _Thank you_ Nursey smiles instead. 

If the two of them stay crammed on that tiny college frat couch all night, allowing their legs to cross and hands to tangle, then that’s something only the Haus has to know.

**_________**

A creaking door wakes Dex up. Wait, no. It’s actually his back creaking. Because, like dumbasses, he and Nursey fell asleep on the couch. Frankly, it’s a miracle neither of them fell off of it; two division-one hockey players don’t exactly _fit_ on a couch that’s shorter than them. Dex then realizes 200 plus pounds of Derek Malik Nurse is sprawled on top of him. His two options of possibly escaping this alive: roll Nursey off of him, therefore tossing him onto the Haus’ hardwood floors, or waking him up and having to deal with the aftermath of an adorable Sleepy Nursey. The idea of kicking him off the couch, while quite amusing to Inner Dex, isn’t the nicest option in the book. 

“Hey, bud. Wake up; we fell asleep on the couch.” Dex whispers.

Nursey grumples and shifts around. Dex really has to take a piss, and Nursey just rearranged himself to put a pressure point right over his bladder. 

“Okay. Lemme rephrase that: I’m about to piss myself and you’re heavy. Wake the fuck up.”

Nursey grumples once again, this time shifting to the floor. He looks like an enigma molding into its surroundings.

“Thank Jesus,” Dex says, shaking the stiff off his body, and inevitably cracking a few bones, “i’ll make breakfast when I’m back downstairs. Could you make a pot of coffee, please?”

Nursey smiles before shuffling off to the kitchen where he turns on the sink and runs the put through the steaming water.

Abruptly, Dex realizes it’s Day Three. He has two days left before he’s on his own. His mind is racing trying to build up explanations for why he could be gone all day while he’s scouting for jobs. There’s a few garages near campus that he wants to look into, and there are one or two places that have called him back for interviews. Maybe Dex can say he’s getting the truck fixed and may be gone for a majority of the day. One of the _several_ problems with this is though, is a whole day not with Nursey. There is only so much time before-- Dex can’t waste time not being with him. He doesn’t want to wake up in three days with the regret of letting him slip through his fingers and a weight of sorrow for not seizing the grail, which is Nursey, holding him down. If he allows the anchor wrapped around his ankles to sink him to the oceans depths, what is the point?

( _Damn I sound like Nursey_ he thinks).

“Okay,” Dex says to himself in the mirror. He looks shaky, tired both from an uncomfortable sleep last night, and the reality of the coming days. “One step at a time, right? First up: breakfast.”

Tears brim in his eyes, arguing to go against his strict Don’t Cry At Reality rule. He brushes his teeth and splashes cool water against his face.

Hopefully, Nursey won’t notice the red in his eyes.

The coffee smells downright heavenly and tastes even better. Nursey had a cup waiting for him when he came downstairs; two sugars and enough cream to turn the liquid a shade of brown slightly lighter than caramel. Dex tries not to smile at the fact that Nursey has perfected his cup of coffee. He fails, apparently because Nursey throws Dex a smile that says _I know you better than you think, bud._ That little shit. 

“I’m--”

“I’m--” they say at the same time.

“Uh, you go first.” Nursey says warily.

“Oh. Uh, I need a fix up on my truck, you know, Old Car Tings, and it will probably take me most of the day. Is that okay with you?”

Nursey’s lips are drawn taut, like he’s clearly thinking through something in his head (Dex knows his wondering face by now). After what feels like an infinite amount of time, Nursey simply says “Yeah, of course. I should get some packing done today anyways?”

Either Dex hides the tightness in his shoulders well, or Nursey is kind enough to ignore it. There’s a tickle in the back of his head telling him that Nursey knows. That Dex is kicked out, homeless in two days, without a penny, and hopelessly gone on him. Dex can only pray he played off his ruse as genuine.

Nursey disappears upstairs, clearly walking around in a frustrated manor because Dex can hear the floor boards all the way downstairs. _Be nice to my Haus, dammit Nurse._

Dex snatches his keys off the hook in front of the basement doors and tucks his wallet into his pocket. Leaving the house, Dex can almost hear her saying something isn’t going to workout. He doesn’t know what it could be, and honestly finds it slightly disturbing that he listens to the house as if it’s alive, but right now, he does not have the time to stress over that. He shuts the door behind him in the attempt at leaving any unnecessary anxiety. He has a job to find.

If Dex ignores the fact of why he is job hunting, it becomes a fairly decent drive around town. The windows are rolled down and the sun hits the left side of his face just right. It’s warm (it’s home). His hair has grown out slightly with season ending, and a hectic schedule, so the wind that blasts through the window pushes his hair around slightly. Dex only hopes it doesn’t make him look _too_ unprofessional.

His truck hums loudly while driving across town, thankful to finally be in use after almost a few days of loneliness on the curb. Music joins the noise the car is making, creating a cacophony of Beyonce and mechanics (yes, he likes Beyonce, too. Sue him.); the stark contrast between his two worlds. Samwell and the Homeless College Student.

The first garage to stop by is one he has an interview for. It’s a Mom-and-Pop shop that perfectly reflects Massachusetts’ energy. It has two full size garage doors, a red Nissan parked in the far corner. From the looks of it, there’s an oil change and a new tire job being done. The main door into the “shop” part of the building is small; a vending machine with an assortment of gatorade is pushed back behind the counter, and magazines which are clearly out of date are in neat rows along the front. Two seats rest against the large window that faces into the garage. Even from here, he can smell the oil mixed with the rising spring heat, and hear the sound of clicking metal and mechanical tools.

A lady, short and clearly in good physical health, walks out from the garage.

“Oh! You must be William!” her accent is strong, and her handshake stronger, “You’re much taller than I thought you’d be! I’m Darlene” she laughs.

“Oh, I think that could be the Irish in me?” he chuckles slightly, “But yes, I’m William. ‘Most everyone calls me Dex. I play Hockey at Samwell and they dubbed me Dex and it’s stuck.” He’s rambling a little bit (thanks Bitty), but he’s nervous. She seems like a good employer. Honest, firm, kind. 

“So,” she starts, motioning them to the two seats by the window, “Why’re you interested in working with us?” 

“Well, I love working with my hands. I’ve been repairing my truck since I can remember. It feels good to go home after a long day working, you know? Mechanics is fairly straightforward. Your reviews on yelp were pretty praiseful too.”

“Thank you. We’ve been running this shop for almost thirty-some years. Time definitely adds to experience. Have you worked a job before? With other shops or just more general jobs?”

“Nothing official. Back where I’m from, people would call up all the time asking for repairs and eventually started an unofficial business. I’ve done quite a bit of baby-sitting too. Large family.”

She asks a few more typical interview questions, if he’s licensed (yes, he is), and even how college has been so far. He mentions being elected captain and how he’s got big shoes to fill. Darlene mentions that she was broadcasting the game in the shop when Samwell won, that she’s proud to have such a team representing her hometown.

But then she asks a question that visibly stills Dex; It’s well intended, but it just so happens to be the one question he’s been desperately trying to avoid. She asks “Why aren’t you going back home for the summer?”. He debates whether or not to tell her. What if she doesn’t give him the job? What if she won’t get it? What if-- Dex stills his breathing, trying not to showcase to a complete stranger how sensitive he really is.

“Uhm,” he braces for impact, “I was kicked out. Fairly catholic family doesn’t have much of a place for me. I’m going to be honest with you, because I feel like you appreciate honesty,” she nods in agreement, eyes serious, “I need a job because I need to make ends meet for the summer before I can move back on campus. And I work hard, good with mechanics, I could help out whenever you need me. But I can’t go home this summer.”

Darlene places a gentle hand, despite the abundance of callouses, on his wrist. She smiles softly, devoid of any pity, but rather overflowing with strength. “Son, you’re not in the wrong with this and I’m sorry your family has done this to you. Even if I didn’t know this information I was planning on giving you the job, you’re an honest to god kid and we need more of those around here. You’ve got it if you want it, Dex.”

He sticks out his hand again, shaking hers in agreement because his throat feels a little too tight for comfort and speaking probably would stumble out of his mouth in the form of a warble. Before leaving, he signs a few papers having to do with liability and his contract. On his way out the door, after varying Thank You’s and a tour of the shop, he notices something on the door that he hadn't seen before. It’s a small pride flag sticker. A brief air of peace envelopes him.

Of course, Dex calls the other garage to let him know about his signed job, letting them know he won’t be coming in. They congratulate him on the job and thank him for calling in to let them know. Now the worst thing though, is that Dex has to putt around town for at least an hour before he can head home after a “long day out getting my truck fixed.”. 

He decides to sit in the park to enjoy the nice day. Spring brings Dex’s favorite weather. The air itself is a mild sixty degrees, with a warm breeze to help deal with the increasing strength of UV rays. His hair begins to turn a shade lighter, and his freckles deepening their stain upon his skin. 

Dex spends almost two hours sitting on the park bench.

The Haus when he arrives home is…. Frighteningly quiet. Nursey always plays music or dances in the living room when he’s home alone. Dex has never come home to a soundless Haus. The sun is starting to turn gold, and the kitchen is illuminated with the light, blocking most of it from reaching the living room. He finds it feels almost like a scene in a horror movie before everything goes to shit. 

Dex places his bag down on the kitchen counter, praying Bitty’s sixth sense for manners isn't tingling, and grabs a glass of water. The only noise is the water piling up within the glass and the hum of the refrigerator. “Nursey?” he calls out, waiting to hear a response. Dex knows that he’s not out in town, Nursey would have messaged him (plus his lazy-ass won’t go further than Annie’s without a car), so he might be upstairs packing still.

Walking up the stairs, time slows down, like Dex’s body is sensing something about to go down. The floorboards creak below him, despite Dex holding his breath in hopes of being unnoticed. When he cracks Nursey’s door open, a slight squeak to accompany the action, he’s just standing there. Suitcase half packed. For having all day to pack the room before the spring's end, Nursey hasn’t gotten very far at all. There are a few pairs of folded jeans on the bed, some shirts tossed onto the floor that are missing their hangers, and his notebooks at the bottom of the suitcase. Dex knows Nursey well enough by now that he can tell when Nursey is spiraling.

“Bud…” Dex begins prodding gently, hoping to avoid a set off, “is everything okay?”

“Uhm. Yes? No, I don’t know.” Nursey sighs heavily, his hands moving across his face in distress, “I’ve been worried about you all day.”

Dex freezes halfway through the door, trying to not begin his own spiral. Before he can say anything, Nursey starts talking again. “It’s just. You’ve always repaired your truck yourself, why would you take it to the mechanics? You’re always the first one to head home during breaks, so why are you here with only two days left before summer? I’m not accusing you or anything, it’s just unlike you. You’ve been off the past few days, I could just feel it.”

He sounds truly, genuinely concerned for Dex. They’re close enough at this point to know when something is off, Dex had just hoped he was concealing his worries well enough. He doesn’t want to start an argument, he can’t leave Nursey like that. It would hurt. Bad.

He needs to be honest with Nursey.

Even if it brings Dex exactly what he wanted to avoid.

“Look… I’m,” _this is gonna be hard,_ he taps his fingers to his thumb, one by one, focusing on spitting out what he’s been terrified to say aloud, “Do you remember when I came back early during Spring break?” He doesn't wait for Nursey to answer, because he knows that Nursey remembers it well. He’d been confused about that as well. “It’s-- well uhm, my family found out. About me. I wasn’t being careful enough, left my group chat notifications on. Mom-- she read them…”

Nursey’s eyes are wide, his jaw slacked open. He looks slightly pained at the way Dex’s voice cracked when he said _mom._ “Dex. What-- when?” he clearly doesn’t know where to start, stumbling over his words like a toddler trying to run, “What are you going to do?” he finally manages to push out.

“Well, I found a job at a garage in town. And uh, I was gonna _try_ staying in the Haus but that wouldn’t be smart so I’ve been trying to find cheap apartments that fit with my job salary and--”

Dex’s ramble is cut short by Nursey walking across the room, hugging Dex so tight it could rival a Bitty and Chow combo. Before he knows it, Nursey is whispering comforting words into his ear, and warm, heavy tears are staining his shirt. Dex knows he’s been refusing to let himself be hurt; to feel the pain of betrayal from the family that’s supposed to have your back, not stab it. Family shouldn’t abandon their son during his most important years. Dex thought, hoped endlessly, that maybe, just maybe, his family would be okay with this. With him. That they would come down to watch his first game as captain, or they would want him in their lives.

_I was foolish to think that._

“Dex.” he doesn’t respond.

“Will.” he looks up,

“You’re so so loved by _this_ family,” Nursey gestures to the Haus, “We’ve actually got your back. We can-- we will find a way to make sure you aren’t _fucking homeless_.”

“Nursey, I couldn’t burden you with this.”

“‘ _This’_ is your life Will. there isn’t anything small about that and it’s farther from a burden than you could ever imagine. You’re important to this team, to this Haus… to me.”

Dex, with the knowledge of his heart, and what’s within Nursey’s too, with the comfort he’s feeling from Derek, leans in. It’s not long; gentle but strong against the smoothness of Derek’s skin. His mind is racing with the thousands of thoughts screaming about how life is on fire, and he could be adding to that flame by kissing him, when he feels Nursey kiss him back. Fiercely, with anger about his family, and passionately, with the love developed over the years. Any fear in Dex’s mind, worries about destroying the palace he and Nursey have built with their bare hands, slips away as he pulls back from the kiss. Derek’s lips hover over his for a second before placing one more sweet kiss onto his lips, hands enveloping Dex’s face.

“We can talk to the housing department tomorrow, they’re here for a while longer. If, for some reason, they won’t allow you to stay at the Haus, you can stay with me. My moms love you and we could make a summer in the city.” Nursey says after a moment.

“But the money. The Haus in summer, with all that air conditioning--”

“Will. I’ve got money to help. My parents will help. Hell, Jack _still_ helps cover Haus utility bills. We can find a way to make this work.”

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Derek. I’ll have to repay you, you know?”

“We can figure out the logistics later, Cap.”

Derek wraps his arms around Will, allowing their heads to rest against one another’s shoulders in an interlocked fashion. They stay like that for god knows how long, letting reality soak into the skin. Derek kisses him again, claiming that it’s getting late, and some dinner sounds good.

“Let me pay for this at least.” Dex argues.

“Okay. Just this once-- OMG! This is technically our first date, right?”

“I would have to agree. Though it started under… less fortunate circumstances, I’m rather happy to finally go on a date with you.”

As they walk out of the Haus, hands clasped together like if they’ve done this thousands of times (they have, but lacking the knowledge of each other’s feeling, and not brushing it off as “bros being bros”), they stroll down to Annie’s. Breakfast for dinner. There isn’t anything quite as good as that. 

Sitting down in the booth, across from one another with interlocked legs, Dex decides he wants to focus on the good right in front of him, and let tomorrow be Future Dex’s worry. 

Nursey orders french toast with extra powder and a side of strawberries adding a cup of green tea to the order as well. It smells absolutely heavenly and the toast is downright the fluffiest he’s ever seen; the tea steams around of Nursey’s face, giving him a hazed look underneath the old dinner lights. Dex orders his regular eggs benedict with extra sweet coffee and home fries. There probably isn’t another place on earth that makes better home fries than Annie’s does. They’re crispy on the outside, a secret seasoning coating them, and soft on the inside. The sandwich is formed of perfectly toasted biscuits encasing an egg that melts in your mouth. Dex can’t really remember much of a time where he hasn’t ordered this (and he may or may not be a few orders away from having this named after him but no one during his time at Samwell really needs to know that).

When the food is almost gone, the conversation picks up into the specifics of when and how they knew how they felt. Dex explains it was last summer, leaving to go back home that he realized that it hadn’t hurt this bad to leave in previous years. _For a while I tried blaming it on the fact it was just cause it was Bitty’s senior year now_ he laughs out. But no, Dex had developed a slight crush on his best friend, and over the summer, between facetime calls and texting, he had slowly begun to realize all these emotions were _very_ far from platonic. 

“But, then one day, towards the end of summer I think, I had just come back inside from working on the boat all day, and I saw a text from you,” Dex starts, “You had sent me a poem. Which isn’t out of the ordinary, but this one hit me. I Still have it saved, it went like,” he pulls out his phone, though he barely needs it anymore to recite it,

“ _I’m surrounded by the woods._

_The very ones which used to comfort me._

_But with age comes wisdom,_

_And my mind has outgrown the closed doors which were carved from the trees around me._

_How ironic?_

_The towers which I helped build with my own resources are now taking away any freedom I could have._

_I’m trying to be strong though._

_I know the sun still shines above the leaves._

_If I follow its light, maybe I’ll be okay._

_It will lead me through the deep of the forest, towards a field full of sunflowers._

_Sunflowers are like me, aren’t they?_

_They too look towards the sun, following its every move._

_Sunflowers are addicted to the sun in the same way I am to your eyes._

_They’re so vibrant._

_A yellow that stands out more than the sun herself._

_More than the petals on the flowers that reach towards the sky._

_In the same fashion, I yearn for you._

_Your eyes radiate warmth and growth;_

_To escape those weary trees I follow your eyes._

_They lead to a place oh so comforting._

_It leads to freedom.”_

He then pockets his phone, only slightly embarrassed about reciting Nursey’s own poem to him.

“That’s the day I think I truly fell for you. Of course, I figured that’s probably the day you fell for me too. A very sappy poem, even for you, Nurse.” he half chirps.

“Well, you’re not wrong!” Nursey laughs, “I’d had feelings for a while, and over summer they kinda took over so I, being the sappy poet I am, wrote that out and decided to send it to you. Because I’m dumb like that, yannow?” 

Together, they trade cringy stories. Ones like how Nursey would rush into Chowders room venting about this “random cute redhead which you definitely don’t know, Chow.” or how Dex baked Nursey’s favorite pie one day and Bitty called him out on being a gigantic simp. Now that the sun has fully set, and the restaurant cleared out for the most part the two of them make the collective decision to pack up.

Once inside the Haus, Dex once again pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contact list before landing on Chowder’s name. He clicks the facetime button. Two rings sound out before Chow answers. One glance at Nursey next to him, is apparently enough for him to know what happened. Just before Chowder yells, Dex turns down the volume on his phone, sparing both his ears, and the poor speaker. 

“WHAT THE FUCKKK!!!!! I knew this was gonna happen but like, I thought you guys would simp for at least another six months. Or like spend the whole summer together without realzing that’s not exactly something ‘just bro’s do’. I need deets…. NOW!!!” he excites.

“Well, basically I spent the whole day worried for his ass because he was gone all day ‘getting his car fixed’ when we know full well he just fixes it himself.” Nursey begins.

They stay on the phone with him for about an hour before he claims that dinner time on the West Coast has arrived and that he needs to “yoink outta the call.”

“Stay with me tonight?” Dex asks.

“Always a yes to that.”

Nursey claims his plan to make it into the bungalow has been a success and Dex kisses to avoid the chirping, which isn't the worst way to avoid being chirped. Dex also learns the falling asleep wrapped within Nursey’s arms after a solid make out session, is much more comfortable than just snuggling a pillow hoping to simulate human contact.

Dex is pretty positive this is the best sleep he’s ever had.

**_________**

Upon waking up, Dex’s first reaction is to go through his daily list. He’s almost to the end of it when he realizes that he doesn’t need to stamp on _hope Nursey Doesn’t Ask_ to the end of it. Additionally, he realizes he needs to add on _speak with the housing department_. 

He feels Nursey pressed against his back, arms wrapped around him, and lazy hands draped across his stomach. The classic Nursey smell--roasted coffee and fresh flowers-- wafts up from behind Dex and he breaths it in slowly, allowing himself the vulnerability. He isn’t fully sure how long he lays there, embracing Nursey in the comfort of his room, but it must be at least half an hour. Because of the lack of windows in Dex’s basement bedroom, he doesn’t know what the clock reads (he’s also too lazy to reach for his phone), but by the sounds his stomach is making, he’s guessing it’s nearly 8:30.

He prods a little at the hands that cover his stomach, hoping to gently stir awake the monster which is pre-caffeine Nurse. After several moments of grumbling and prying, Dex is able to free himself from Nursey. Breakfast is awaiting after all. So is an extremely busy day.

The creaking of an old shower tub is heard all the way from the kitchen where Dex is breaking eggs. Food the past few days has been rather carb-heavy so omelets have found their way onto today’s morning menu. For extra measure, he sprinkles in shredded spinach to both he and Nursey’s eggs. Nursey will probably grobble about it, but eventually accept his fate that he is a D1 athlete and shouldn’t eat pancakes every day. As the shower shuts off, quieting the Haus significantly, Dex pours in the bowl of mixed eggs onto a pan, creating a loud sizzling sound. Nursey, god bless him, begins brewing coffee like he does every morning. What makes today better though, is that once the pot is made, Nursey walks up to Dex at the stove and places a gentle kiss, _so so gentle_ , on the center of his forehead. Dex in turn, reaches for Nursey’s hands, and returns the kiss right on top of his knuckles. There are a few scars along the body's mini mountains due to battles it’s fought against people and ice, so Dex makes the additional mountain to kiss every single one of them. If gentleness is a competition, Dex will work damn hard to make sure he wins.

“I was thinking eat, then head to the housing department?” Dex asks.

“Sounds good to me. Do you still want me to come with?”

“Ayuh,” Dex slips a slight grin (kind of dopey if anybody else saw), “As much as I would rather _not_ share my sob story with the school, my desire to have a running Haus to live in over the summer, outweighs my pride, I think.”

“Proud of you, Dexylicous.” Nursey half chirps.

Nursey, apparently, is rather distracting because behind Dex, he smells burning and with slight horror, rushes to flip the omelet over. Thankfully, it avoided crisp cooking, and Dex apologises to the stove for almost burning something on her.

Once food and coffee is served, they scramble (hah) to clean the kitchen so they can have an early start to the main campus. Believe it or not, the housing department is rather possible, because even at ten in the morning, it’s packed with students. Most are probably arranging dorm space for next year, or are seniors passing in their keys. At the counter, Dex hands over his student ID. They smile politely at the lady working behind the desk before going to the waiting room to sit on the uncomfortable leather seats. A ticket was handed to them as well, and it reads 

_William Poindexter_

_Student ****2018_

_Number 36_

_Advisor K.G. Lennings_

He folds the paper multiple times in his hands, a way of avoiding picking at the skin around his nails, and unfolds the paper, repeating the process until his name and appointment number is called. He and Nursey stand, lacing hands.

The office which they were called to is generic. Tan walls hold hotel-like pictures, and a deep brown desk with a desktop and aloe plant sit before them. The floors are coated in a cheap, scratchy carpet and the room smells faintly of pinesol and cigarettes. A faint nock on the door questions if he can come in, as if this was a doctors office, and Mr. Lennings pokes his head through first, before stepping into his own work space with an easy smile.

“So, I hear you’ve got a bit of a housing situation,” he laughs at his own joke before continuing, “what can I help you for?”

“Well,” Dex takes a quick breath and Nursey rubs soothing circles with his thumb over his hand, “I was wondering if there’s any way I can stay living in the Hockey Haus over summer. I don’t have a place to go back to this year and being a broke college student, I can’t exactly afford to live out in town.”

“I see. It’s not impossible per say, but still rather expensive. If you lived by yourself you would be paying all the utilities, and additionally you have to be owner or captain.”

“I’m captain so I already have key access and if I’m correct, the Zimmerans own the Hockey Haus.”

Mr. Lennings types a few things into the computer’s school search engine and confirms that the Zimmermans, Jack more precisely, owns the house and monthly utilities are being covered. Nursey glances at Dex with a look that can only be read as a mix of _See?_ And _Wait, he owns the Haus?_

“Okay,” Lennings starts, “I don’t see a problem with you staying at the Haus during the summer then. You’ll need to sign some papers obviously, and let the departments know if anyone else is going to be staying there as well.”

“I’ll be there as well, Sir.” Nursey pipes up.

This time, Dex takes his turn throwing a glance and it reads something along the lines of _Are you serious, dumbass?_ And _I love you so much._

The advisor smiles again, clasping his hands together “Great! Young man, you will also have to fill out some papers, then.”

“Sounds good!”

While he escapes to go fetch the documents they have to sign, Dex cups Nursey’s face and places a chaste kiss on his lips “I love you, dumbass. You don’t have to stay with me all summer, yannow?”

Nursey tilts his head like a puppy “Ayuh, I do. I love you too much to let you stay alone in the Haus all summer, missing my glorious presence.” he replies.

Dex tries not to let it show, but he is genuinely ecstatic that he’s going to be spending three entire months with his favorite person. It’ll be a domestic Haus again and who is Dex to complain about endless pies and soft mornings and hopefully some good sex without the worry of being interrupted?

He briefly wonders if they can get Chow to come up a few weeks early too.

After all the needed papers have been signed, a far less stressful appointment than Dex originally thought it was going to be, he and Nursey shuffle back towards the house where apparently, Nursey has set up something rather romantic for lunch. Nursey pushes Dex down the stairs giving him strict orders to _not come upstairs until I say so._ And as much as Dex loves the Haus, he doesn’t want to sit alone with it and its ghosts, so he rings up Chowder. He should be awake, and if he isn’t… the early morning will do him good.

“Uuuwwwwgghhhh….” Chowder groans, “Let a man sleep, bro.”

“No, Asshat, you need the early mornings. It’s good for you.”

“Wow, Love ya too, Dex. Anyways, what’s up?”

They divulge into conversation for almost an hour. Cait is coming over today and staying the week, he’s picked up a job down at the boat docks (“In honor of you!”), and that he misses everyone. Dex fills him in on the Hausing situation, telling him that Nursey is also staying with him through the summer, and that he has a job lined up as well.

“Yeah it’s a nice shop--” Dex explains when he hears a yell from upstairs alarming him that whatever Nursey has planned is ready, “Anyways I’ll text you more later. I’ve gotta go. Nursey’s set up something fancy from the looks of it so I’m off to my date.” he smiles before clicking the large red X on the bottom of his screen. The time on his phone tells him it's nearly 1:00 so he was on the phone for quite a while. The bright light of upstairs, despite being an old frat Haus with hardly any windows, blinds him a little.

What’s perhaps brighter though, is the boy right in front of him. Bright eyes. Bright smile. Bright personality. Everything about him is blinding and despite that, you want to keep your eyes fixated on him; you don’t even want to miss the trivial things, the longing to be warmed from within until you too, are radiating that same warmth. He’s intoxicating but in the way that makes you giddy. Nursey holds out his hand, pulling in Dex to a journey towards the living room. He knows where he’s being taken to logically, but the unknown of what awaits is keeping him on his toes.

The room before the two of them is lit with fairy lights and midday spring sun, blankets are thrown across the floor. The couch is pushed all the way against the wall, and the extra chairs stacked in the back room, clearing the entire space for the picnic that awaits them.

From the looks of it, there’s some salads, coffee, and a pie-- “Derek, is that _a pie from Bitty?”_

“You know it baby. He whipped it up just for us.”

“I-- What’s got you feeling so romantic?”

“I’ve been wanting this--us-- for a long time. Felt like you deserve a good date.”

Derek pulls him in for a kiss, slow and deep. It still sends shivers through Dex’s body. They kiss for a while, no heat behind it really, but more full of the year they’ve spent being wholly in love but not acting upon it; it’s filled with the new found home they have been building around their comfort. It’s like kissing a spoonful of honey.

“Let’s eat?” Dex asks when he breaks for air.

“I’m game. As much as I adore your kisses, Bitty’s pie has been taunting me for almost a day.” 

Because they have zero self preservation, they have the sweet, gooey dessert first, before diving into the freshest italian salad Dex has ever had the honor of eating. The coffee, though it may be in a french press, is one of Nursey’s blends from Brazil. He’s really going all out. The mere thought of the effort put into this date makes Dex blush at the ears. All the food is gone and empty containers and dishes scater on the side of the room. After Dex had taken his last bite, Nursey threw the plates aside and stood up abruptly.

He looked up, confused but just as much enraptured, and grabbed the outstretched hands before him. This is how Dex found himself swaying back and forth as a sweet song crooned in the background. It’s a song he’s unfamiliar with, he’s more of an early 2000s fan, but he can understand the sentiment all the same. The two of them are the same height, so both rest their heads against the shoulders of the other; one hand wraps around hips, light against a body heavy with worries, and the second hand laced together with affection and confessed love. It’s an intricate balance as they slow dance in the center of the room. The very room in which their relationship was built.

He remembers it all so clearly. The day that Chowder lost his patience and sat the two of them down on the couch. It was just before finals and he was wearing his goalie face, which is rather terrifying, and told them to get their shit together. The conversation didn’t get started for almost an hour, with half formulated thoughts and mouths opening hoping to get the ball rolling, but not having the strength to. Eventually, and thank the dear sweet Jesus, they began to explain their Issues(™). Apologies were mumbled and awkward hugs exchanged, but the end result yielded a friendship that Dex is ever-so thankful for. As a first-frog-outing to celebrate their resolve, Chowder took everyone to Annie’s for coffee. And who’s he to complain about free drinks?

It’s here in this frat Haus that Dex found a love for himself and those around him; a strength to stand up for himself and his team. The team he now captains.

Dex doesn’t know how long the two of them stand there in the living room swaying to the rhythm, spinning in slow circles with every step (and failing to not accidentally step on each other's feet), but he guesses it’s a solid half hour. The lighting in the room is a bit duller now, that subtle gray hue before golden hour strikes, and his feet are a little bit sore from how long they’ve been standing. He’s about to look up, in hopes of giving Derek a forehead kiss, when he starts speaking. 

“ _In three months from now,_

_May your weary soul find peace,_

_With I beside you.”_

It’s hardly audible, a mixture of a soft whisper and a shoulder being spoken into, but it’s heard by his ears all the same. There’s a slight tingle in his chest, accompanied by stinging in his eyes. What has he done to be blessed with such a boy?

“Will, there’s no need to cry. I know what you’re thinking. You are allowed to be you, and to have me the way I have you.”

“I know, Derek. Thank you.” and after Will calms down, he chirps Derek, “I sure hope it doesn’t take three fucking months for me to heal, wise-ass.”

“I’m your favorite wise-ass, at least.”

“Absolutely.”

In another loss of time, Will finds himself content with his makeshift dance floor and shitty dancing skills. He finds himself placing kisses upon Derek’s skin, wherever he can reach. He finds himself apologising to the Haus for what it’s about to see.

**_________**

The final day. It’s day five. A week ago, Will didn’t have a place to live, he was yearning for a boy who was so close yet so far away, and he was hurting. Granted, he still hurts. His family disowning him for loving a boy is harsh, and it’ll take more than the three months Derek’s poem promised to heal, but at least he can accept it’s happened. Will has another family who is more than willing to support and love Will unconditionally. This summer will be better than he’d originally planned.

He spares a glance over at Derek, shirtless on the Haus floor, right beside Will. though it’s slightly creepy to stare at your boyfriend every morning, he realizes he couldn’t care less. Derek is worth staring at. He’s gorgeous, like a god among men. The drool and bedhead is, somehow to Will’s gay brain, charming in it’s own way as well. 

He has the first day at work ahead of him today, so he pushes Derek's legs off of him to go get showered and changed. He grabs coffee for the drive and a quick bite of toast before leaving a note on the counter and heading out.

**_________**

The car door slams behind him, a loud creak yelling out from the hinges. This truck is starting to see her days. Will escapes inside as quickly as he can, the heat of the engine combining with a humid summer air is not how he wants to spend his afternoon. Instantly, the cool air conditioning wraps around him, giving him goosebumps due to the sudden environment change. Before going around searching for Derek, he washes the oil and ash out from underneath his nails, and puts on a pot of late-day coffee.

“Der?” he calls out. 

After no reply, Will can safely assume he’s still at the meeting for the school’s writing board. However he can hear running water through the pipes so Chowder must have just gotten back from a workout. A few minutes later, a Chowder with dripping wet hair stumbles down the stairs. God bless this boy for being a closet clutz. 

“Nursey won’t be back for another twenty minutes or so. I asked him to grab pizza on his way back for a frog night.” Chow says. 

“Sounds good!”

And true to Chow’s timing, Derek barges through the door twenty minutes later. “I’ve got pizza!” he yells from the front room. As Will and Chow head towards him Derek also shouts “AND…. I’ve got a book deal!”

“OH MY GOD!!!! NURSEY!!!!!” Chowder yells back before wrapping around Nursey like a koala. From around a hanging goalie, Will kisses Derek. “Babe oh my god, I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.”

“Don’t make me fine your romantic asses. Captain or not, I’ll do it.” Chow faux threats.

Chowder has been at the Haus for just about a month. Derek and Will decided they missed their best friend, and being in the Haus for two months alone, is slightly terrifying. Ransom taught the frogs well to fear the ghosts. A call and a plane ticket later ( _oh my god Derek don’t say that like a cross country flight is cheap_ ), a best friend was on the step of the Haus. of course, he immediately asked for relationship deets before fining the fuck out of them underneath the claim “I know yall have been sappy and shit, and definitely fucked in fine worthy places, so I’m fining you now.”. Which, he’s not wrong; with little pain, thanks to Will’s summer job, he coughs over the money and a smile to go with it. So over the past month, the three of them have made their last college summer together worth it. They’ve gone to six flags _several_ times, made their way to the beach (both the pond and the ocean), and watched enough movies to compete with Holster. It’s probably the best time Will’s had in forever. 

The new set of freshmen will be arriving with the rest of the team in about a week. Other than Captain Planning, Will is trying his best to really soak in the final moments of youth. He’s going to have to become an adult soon, finding an actual job, an apartment, stuff like that. Today, he had his last day at the garage, with an open invitation to come over whenever he has the time, and next summer to get on his feet. Will gladly accepted. 

Of course, even though they’ve only been (officially) together since spring, he and Derek have talked about their futures together. They’ll take the year to grow with one another, their romantic puzzle piece finally being put into the frame, and see what the future holds. He knows though, and believes wholeheartedly that Derek does too, they’ll be each other’s love until they are old and wrinkly. Just because a summer has been their dating life so far, there’s been love and trust for over three years, and vulnerability within their friendship. Will doesn’t think he would have it any other way. Falling in love with Derek when he did, and beginning a new chapter with a new season, is what saved Will from a life’s worth of pain.

Three months ago, hearing a muffled haiku in his shoulder, underneath the sounds of old wooden floors being danced upon, Will didn’t believe he would be okay. He’s starting to think he is.

Frog night wraps up with giggles and chirps and too much pizza. Chowder bids the two of them a goodnight. Will and Derek head downstairs to the bungalow. Derek spends most nights here. Of course, Will knows it’s because he is down here, but Derek likes to joke about it just being a cozy place. And Derek is damn right about that. Will built it from the ground up; the secret ingredient being love, obviously.

After both of them have their pajamas on, and they're cuddled up in bed, he asks about the book deal.

“Well, the interview was easy. My manuscript turned out well so they said they’re excited to see the other poems.”

“What’s the theme of it?”

“Healing. The first poem is actually the one I sent you last summer.”

“I like that one… what’s the name of it? You never said.”

“It’s called _Look to Me So I Can See the Sun._ ” Derek pauses for a breath, “You healed me too, you know.”

He’s still not used to the sweet comments like that, but he’s gotten better at accepting them. 

“We healed together, I think.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

It’s late, close to midnight. Even though the anxieties of life, and pressure of the future are still a part of Will, he still sees sleeping as the best part of the day. Because now, his pillow is Derek's chest, and his blanket, his arms. He doesn’t need to dream up a new reality, one which is sweeter than his downfalls. Will’s actually got his perfect reality now.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Not Gonna Lie... This is heavily inspired off of real life. I'm a sappy romantic and desperately wanted to write this.
> 
> Additionally so, a nurseydex groupchat I'm in mentioned something a few weeks ago about Nursey writing poetry about Dex's eyes so I therefore wrote the poem within this fic.... and built an entire fic around it..... so thanks to this group chat for the inspirartion on a work I've become extremely proud of. 
> 
> writing a oneshot that's at or over 10k has been a huge goal of mine and with this fic I hit that. I'm super proud of this workso I'm very glad to finally be sharing it with you guys!


End file.
